The Beginning of The End
by Anamichu
Summary: .


Title: **The Beginning of The End**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Anamichu  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Tragedy/Suspense  
Published: 09-18-13, Updated: 09-18-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 8,484

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Auuunt! My stomach hurrrts!" Jaime whined. "Didn't I tell you to not eat all that candy? Hm?...HM?" Ana replied. They had a close bond them two. Jaime saw Ana as a mother figure, considering her his Aunt, though they had no blood relation. "Stop being a wuss' Jaime, we're almost there." That was Luffy. He was the oldest one of the group, and Ana's husband. Luffy was driving, with Ana in the front seat. In the back seat was Esai on the left, Jaime in the middle, and Sin on the right. Sin was a bit more quiet than the others, but his presence was important to the group. Him and Jaime use to date, but are no longer together. However, his feelings for Jaime were still there... oh and Sin is black. They all got together to stay at a cabin out in the woods. It was Luffy's fathers, and he remembers the good times he spent there as a child. Though it's been a while since he's visited the cabin, he decided the group should take a small vacation out there. Hunting, fishing, camp fires, and lots of alcohol, that was the plan.

Coming off the exit almost an hour ago, Luffy's been driving for quite sometime on a road which was no longer paved. It's now a dirt road, splitting the thick vegetation on either side. Tall trees and shrubbery made it difficult to see more than a few feet into the woods. "All this nature gives me good material to fap to", says Esai who stares out the passenger side window. Ana sits up from her reclined position looking around, seeing no cars or street lights, "Are we lost?" Luffy stares ahead at the illumination casted by the headlights of the car. His eyes shift upwards at the rear view mirror, then back at the road, "It should be just up the road here." Truth was, he wasn't sure. It's been a while since he's driven out here, and he was too stubborn to look it up prior to driving. "Yeah, we're lost", Ana responded, laying her back onto the seat again.

The screen of Sin's iPhone lights up his face. He was always thinking ahead of the others. He attempted to use the Navigation system on his phone to guide them there, but no satellite provided reception this deep into the woods. Jaime's eyes drift onto Sin's phone, noticing the lack of reception. He then speaks up about it, "There's not even signal out here, how are Kerri and the others going to meet us there?" A silence lingered with in the Dodge Charger. Only the cold AC blowing through the vents was heard, before Esai finally speaks, "We'll leave a trail of jelly beans." If you didn't notice by now, Esai was the clown of the group. He always had a sarcastic yet random comment as a response. He could barely be taken seriously. Ana turns her head looking back at the three in the back seat." Muku is with them, Jaime don't you have a way of detecting him through your gay-dar?" Muku was gay as well. Everyone chuckled at Ana's comment, who is known for bashing out insults in a blunt, sometimes cruel way. Esai then speaks in an exaggerated gay voice, "Fabulous." Jaime let out a fake sob, as the rest of the groups chuckle evolved into a laughter. Their sense of humor all accommodated each others perfectly. Though the laugh is quickly halted, when a loud thump is both heard and felt. They hit something. A loud feminine scream is heard. Not from Ana, from Jaime.

Luffy slams on the brakes, having the tires cease their rotation, though the dirt pavement causes the vehicle to slide forward about another foot. Everyone stays silent, shocked at what just took place. Jaime finally speaks, "Did we hit something?" Esai replies, "No shit." Luffy looks over to his wife, then back at the others, "Is everyone okay?" Esai and Sin nod, while Jaime is busy looking back through the rear window. Jaime was terrified, assuming that it was a person they hit. He was the youngest of the group, only being 16 years old. Ana looks over at Luffy, concern lingering with in her brown eyes, "What did we hit?" Luffy removes his seat belt, stepping out of the car. Esai and Sin follow his lead. They walk over to the front of the car. The headlights still on, lighting up the road ahead for over 30 feet. Luffy looks at the hood before Sin does, who trailed just behind him. The front bumper was dented, and a splashed with blood. They stare at it for several seconds, as if it were going to make it go away. "So, what do you think it was, a rabbit or something?" Sin asked. Luffy responds, "It felt too heavy for a rabbit, but it's definitely to low to be a human. "DUDE THERE'S SOMETHING UNDER THE CAR!" yells Esai who went off investigating around the perimeter of the Dodge.

Sin and Luffy run around to the rear of the car. Ana opens the door to step out, but Luffy stops her, telling her to go back in. She's not one to listen to Luffy's demanding orders, but in this situation, she was too scared to fight back. Luffy and Sin see Esai kneeled down, looking underneath the car. Just like he said, there was something under the car, someone rather. Or, what use to be someone. The body was wedged beneath the under carriage of the car. The skin looked decomposed. This person was definitely dead already and it seems the injuries took place before the accident. Sin speaks after witnessing the horrific scene "Should we pull him out?" Luffy shakes his head, "Fuck no, he's been dead. Don't even tell the two in the car, they'll just freak out." Esai responds, "We should at least put the body to the side of the road. People are going to just keep running it over." They all look at Luffy for guidance. Though not spoken of, they acknowledge Luffy as a big brother, and trust his wisdom. "With the dent in front of the car and the blood, it'll make it suspicious", Sin adds. Esai reaches towards the body, grabbing the upper part of the corpses' white dress shirt. He drags it from underneath the car. "Ugh, it stinks," Sin said. "I'll toss it into the woods," Esai adds, somewhat ignoring Sin's comment. Luffy nods, looking at Sin before he speaks, "While he's doing that, you tell the two inside that we hit a wolf, and I'll wipe the blood off from the front bumper."

Retrieving a rag from the trunk, Luffy carefully wipes the blood off the bumper, while the others do their parts. Luffy was both nervous and confused as were the other two males. Why would their be a dead body in the middle of the road? And would he somehow get blamed for this? Luffy heads back into the car, after a couple seconds, Esai does as well. "Oh my god, I can't believe you hit a wolf. That poor thing", said Ana. "Esai made me laugh, I didn't see it at all," Luffy replied. 20 minutes down the road, Luffy recognizes the area, making a right turn into an even more deserted road. "There it is," says Luffy pulling into the cabin.

The cabin was dark, there being no exterior lights. The outside was a little worn out, but once they made their way in, it was a some what modern for a cabin. The cabin was two stories, with five bedrooms, a basement, and a beautiful fireplace in the living room. As they unload their luggage, the first one Luffy grabs is his dufflebag with weapons. He loved his weapons, shotguns, pistols, assault rifles. He was currently enlisted in the Marine Corps, and grew up around weapons his whole life. His father was a retired Master Sergeant, serving 24 years in the Corps. Luffy wasn't sure how successful their hunting was going to go, but he definitely was going to shoot shit. Sin and Esai never shot weapons themselves, they were somewhat excited about it. Jaime wanted nothing to do with it, as did Ana. Ana hated the fact that Luffy owned so many weapons, but marrying a Marine, she kind of saw it coming. "It smells weird in here," says Jaime. Ana looks around sniffing the air, replying with "Yeah it does.. It kind of smell like your fat momma'." Jaime sobs.

Not even thirty minutes settled in, and the group begins drinking. All the mixers were warm from the trip up, so they were drinking straight shots. Jaime was the only one who wouldn't drink. He was underage, then again so were Sin and Esai both being 17. Laughter and drunk conversation fills the log walls of the cabin, before Ana receives a phone call. "It's Lerri," she says. That was her name for Kerri. After speaking for a moment to her, she hands the phone to Luffy who guides her to the front of the cabin.

The group finds their way outside, watching as Kerri pulls in the dirt lot in her red GMC truck. She was driving with her boyfriend Katashi in the passenger side, and Muku in the middle seat. Both Kerri and Muku exit from the driver side door, walking towards the group. "Oh my god, this place is in the middle of no where", Kerri says as she walks towards the group. "That's the best part about it, no one's here to give a shit what we do," Luffy replies, then adding "No one to hear you scream."

Luffy chuckles for a moment at his comment, before Esai quickly adds, "Are you going to rape us or something?" "I have no reason to rape anyone, I've got my beautiful sex goddess right here," Luffy says as he wraps his arms around Ana from behind. "Don't.. call me that!" Ana replies irritated. Meanwhile, Kerri grabs Ana's drink from her hand, and takes a sip of it. Sin's attention altered from the conversation, he curiously asks "Isn't Katashi getting off?" Kerri's eyes widen, before she speaks "Oh my god! I forgot to tell you guys. On our way here we saw some creepy guy." Jaime's the first to reply, "A creepy guy?" Kerri takes another sip of the drink, then nodding. "Yes. He was just standing on the side of the road, looking towards the trees. At first, we thought he was peeing, then we realized he was just... there." Everyone listens carefully, as she continues. "I made Katashi get off to see if he was okay, and the guy bit Katashi in the hand. We were like what the fuck?! And drove off." Muku then adds, "It was so weird, from where I was, that guy looked soo creepy. He had blood on his white dress shirt, and his skin looked.." Luffy finishes his sentence "Decomposed?" Muku nods. Esai, Luffy, and Sin look at each other. Esai mouths "What the fuck?"

"What's going on?" Ana asked curiously, noticing the male's reaction. Sin takes a deep breath before speaking, "What we hit on the way here wasn't a wolf." "Sin!" Luffy yells. "What?! They're not stupid, it's better that they know", Sin replies. Luffy sighs, while Muku quirks a brow asking, "What's going on?" Sin's eyes look towards Luffy, then at Muku as he speaks "When we drove here, we hit someone. The person was laying on the road, and appeared to be dead before we hit them." Kerri then asks, "What does that have to do with us?" Esai answers, "It's the same person you guys saw on the way up here" Jaime covers his mouth, being consumed by fear. Ana turns her head to face Luffy, then saying, "I can't believe you lied to me." Luffy then replies with, "I had too. I didn't want you guys to freak out like you are now. Besides, we have no proof that it is the same person that bit Katashi." Sins eye's widen some as he adds, "..Where is Katashi?" The group turns around to face Kerri's pickup truck. It was empty. The passenger door was open and Katashi was no where to be found.

Some of the group searches the woods for Katashi. They split up in two searching groups. Luffy and Kerri in one group, Sin and Esai in the other. Ana, Jaime, and Muku stay with in the cabin. Everyone agreed to meet up at the cabin after an hour of searching.

"It's so hard to walk through these bushes," Kerri says as she lifts her leg over compacted shrubs, stumbling over it. Luffy leads the way with a flashlight. They only had two flashlights, so each searching team took one. "It's best to look now if he's hurt. Was he bleeding real bad?" He asks. She shakes her head before replying, "No. He got bitten on the outside of his palm, but it didn't bleed that much. It looked bad though, like.. infected or something." Luffy stops, focused on something ahead. This made Kerri freeze in her place, trying to focus on what he was looking at. After a few seconds pass, Kerri whispers "What is it?" Luffy ignores her, slowly moving forward. Kerri hurries closing the gap between them, a bit scared as to what was seen. Luffy pushes a thin branch forward to clear his path, which returns and hits the trailing Kerri in the face. Her frustration causes her to speak louder, "What do you see?!" Luffy shakes his head, then replies with "I thought I saw something. It might have just been a deer."

Meanwhile, Muku has been drinking the whole time back in the cabin. He sits at the dining room table, with Jaime and Ana on the living room couch. The rooms were side by side, so Muku can clearly hear and see both Jaime and Ana speak on their "what if" beliefs. Both Ana and Jaime had their legs crossed, too scared to even have their feet on the ground. "What if he knew he was going to die, so he went into the woods so Kerri wouldn't be sad?" Ana states. Jaime covers his mouth with a pillow, shaking his head "Oh my god Aunt, just shut up.. Why would he die from a bite anyways?" Muku answers from the other room, "He would if he's a zombie." A silence settles with in the cabin, before Ana breaks it with her comment "Zombies don't exist." Muku slams down another shot of rum, exhaling the burning after taste through his mouth. Muku responds, "That guy out on the road. He was dead, he had to have been.. I told myself I was in the car and I just couldn't get a good look at him, but I know I did.. and what happened to you guys on the way here confirms it."

After an hour, Luffy and Kerri return as previously arranged. However, Sin and Esai do not. "They should have been here by now", Jaime says in a concerned manner. "Maybe they got lost, we should go looking for them", Luffy says. Ana replies, "No, that's how this happened in the first place. I think we should stick together." Ana tries to call Sin again, but it's no use. There was no phone signal.

Out in the woods, Sin walks through the thick vegetation blindly. Esai had the flashlight when he went to go pee, and somehow they both lost each other. "ESAI!" Sin yells, "Where the fuck are you?!" His voice carried through the dark woods. The only other sound was the loud chirping of crickets. Suddenly, the sound of broken twigs is heard from the weight of a footstep behind Sin. He's quick to turn around, facing the sound. "Is somebody there?", Sin asks. A chill runs down his spine, able to see an unclear figure. The only light source was the moon, which would only provide enough illumination to see a silhouette. The figure was about fifteen feet away from Sin. "..Esai?" The figure emitted a guttural sounding hiss. Sin turned and begins to run. His eyes were just starting to get use to the darkness, but at the speed he was running at, he couldn't tell what was in front of him. He turns his head back as he's running, noticing he was being chased. Not only did this figure chase him, it was fast. Real fast. "ESAI!", Sin screams in desperation trying to outrun the figure. Sin steps in a ditch, rolling his ankle, and causing him to land on his chest. He busts his head against roots that dug out from the ground. His body was close to losing consciousness, but he knew if he did, whatever was chasing him would catch him. Still on the ground, he turns on his back, shifting his head to the direction of his chaser. It ran in an unorthodox manner. It had no natural running form, almost as if its legs were just dragging his upper body around. The figure drops to his knees, quickly leaning in to Sin. Sin is able to raise his arms and fend him off by the shoulders, but this figures weight had Sin pinned on his back. From this distance, he can see a face. It was Katashi. His mouth was different though, it appeared larger. He also doesn't remember Katashi being this strong. Katashi lets out a horrific roar. It wasn't deep though it definitely was not human. Sin was getting weak. He feels a liquid pouring down the inside of his eye, and collecting in a small pool, causing him to keep the eye shut. 'Am I being drooled on, Or is this blood?' he thought. 'Is this the end for me?'

A light shines on Katashi's face. Sin could only see with one eye, but that was enough to capture the terrifying face. Katashi's dark skin was much lighter, with visible bursting vessels on the outside of his dark eyes. His eyes appeared further sucked into his skull, with dark rings encompassing the optics. His teeth were now jagged, and appeared rotten, with in that large mouth of Katashi's. "What the fuck?!" Sin hears off in the distance. Esai swings his arm towards Katashi's temple, with a pocket knife held tightly with in his balled up fist. The blade is forced into the side of Katashi's skull. The impact was enough to knock Katashi off of Sin, just before releasing a screech. Sin struggles to his feet, weak from fighting off Katashi. Esai points his flashlight at Sin's face, "What the fuck is happening?! Is that Katashi?!" Esai asks in a confused manner. Before Sin could respond, a low growl is heard along with the rustling of dry leaves. Esai points his light at Katashi who was getting to his feet. "Let's get the fuck out of here", Sin says. The two males begin to sprint, Sin following Esai's lead. "Are you sure it's this way?" Sin asks as he struggles for oxygen. "Yeah, I can see the smoke rising into the air. It must be the fireplace."

SIIIN! ESAIII! KATASHIII!" Kerri yells, from the front of the cabin, where the rest of the group was, waiting for their friends. Luffy comes out from inside the cabin, with a loaded Glock 18 in his hand. "What are you doing?" Ana asks him. "They can just follow the sound of my shots." Luffy replies. He cocks the gun back, causing a round to sit in the chamber. He aims the gun up in the air, firing twice. The gun shots echo throughout the woods. Jaime covers his ears from the sound. Seconds later two people come running from the woods. Kerri sighs in relief then saying, "Esai, Sin.. Did you find-..." Only it wasn't either of them. A man and a woman, come running towards Kerri. They both appeared dead, but were very much alive. The man was drooling dark red blood, from possible internal damage, and the woman had deep injuries on her neck and chest. Kerri turns and runs, screaming. Everybody begins running towards the cabin. Luffy being the only one with a weapon, he stands his ground, raising the gun at the two undead humans charge towards him. "Stop! Or I'll fucking shoot!", Luffy yells. Though it doesn't stop their approach, which is now with in thirty feet. "Shoot them!", Ana yells who stands behind her husband, with the rest of the group already inside the cabin. Luffy aims at one of the male's quadriceps, being the major muscle on the thigh. He shoots one round, clearly piercing the males leg, which should disable his from running. It didn't even slow him down. It just causes the undead male to growl loudly. "Shoot them in the fucking head!" Muku yells, watching from within the cabin. Luffy raises the pistol to the head of the male, shooting him between the eyes. He falls on his knees, then down to his face. He then quickly aims at the female, but she was too close. Her hand anxiously slaps downward trying to grab a hold of Luffy. The strike causes the pistol to fall in between the wood of the balcony. 'What strength', Luffy thought. She opens her mouth, diving in to Luffy's face attempting to bite him. Ana begins to cry, yelling "Oh my god! Somebody help him!"

Luffy grabs a hold of the female's long hair, but it just tears right off from her desiccated skull. He then jams his thumb into her eye socket, pushing her face away from his, while digging his thumb into her now ruptured eyeball. Kerri comes out with a rod from the fire place, but couldn't get a clear hit on the undead female. Luffy is able to struggle, placing his foot on the female's chest, and pushing her away on her ass. Kerri rushes the female, baseball swinging the metal rod at the female's face. A loud shattering thud is heard, dis-forming the front of the undead female's face, causing the flesh to tear and hang down some. But she still stands, as if it never happened. Luffy reaches in between the crack, attempting to retrieve his pistol, but runs out of time. Ana pulls his shirt, "Get the fuck inside!" she yells at him. Kerri runs past them, yelling as she does, "This bitch is crazy!" As Luffy stands, he sees multiple figures off in the distance running in their direction. They were being attacked. They all rush into the cabin, slamming the door in the approaching undead females face, able to lock it. The female slams her hands on the outside of the door repeatedly. Jaime which is looking out the window, says as his eyes fill with tears, "We're surrounded."

The sound of hands banging against the windows and the wooden walls would be heard all throughout the cabin, along with a low tone of groans. Kerri sits on the couch crying, knowing Katashi is most likely dead. Ana sits beside her, comforting her dear friend. Luffy sets his duffel bag on the counter, opening it up. It contained another Glock 18, one M4 rifle, and two 10 gauge shotguns. "This is what we've got for defense. Obviously, the only thing that works is shooting them in the head. I should have enough rounds to sustain us." Luffy says. He then loads a maximum of 5 rounds each shotgun. He hands one to Muku, and one to Jaime. "What is this?" Jaime asks. Luffy replies "A shotgun. Take it. The recoil is too strong for the girls." Jaime looks at the shotgun, showing fear "I-... No. Aunt and Kerri are tougher than I am, give it to th-." Luffy cuts Jaime off, "Take the fucking shotgun! We don't have time to be debating this! All we need to do is make it to the car." Jaime looks at it for a while, then takes the shotgun as well. "Love, I've taught you enough about the pistol to use it, so I'm giving it to you." Luffy says, handing Ana the pistol. She takes it, pulling the slide back some to see brass in the chamber. This wouldn't be her first time holding the pistol. Luffy made sure she knew how to properly load, shoot, and reload the Glock. It was for self defense purposes. She never fully understood why, until today. She releases the slide, giving Luffy a confirming nod. Though the situation causes the expression to die out before reaching his facade, Luffy felt like smirking. Ana made him proud by her level head this situation.

Muku sits on the couch, with the shotgun in his hand. He begins to speak, still keeping his gaze outside at the dozens of desperate zombies, "I knew it. I'm just surprised it took this long for us to get attacked. Why now?" Jaime replies, "I think the smoke from the fireplace attracted them." Luffy, adjusting the three point sling of his M4 speaks, "The pistol shots were probably not the best of ideas either." Kerri asks while drying tears from her face, "So is there a plan?" No one speaks for a couple seconds, until Muku breaks the silence, "Most of the zombies, are... leaving." They gather at the front window, noticing at least half of the zombies running at the vehicles. Ana asks, "Why are they-.."A long honk is heard, followed by shorter repetitive honks. The headlights of the Dodge Charger begin to flash. "It must be Esai, and Sin." Muku says. A bit of hope enters Kerri as she says, "Maybe Katashi is with them?" Luffy pulls his key out of his pocket. "Alright. The plan is to get to the Charger. But we need a distraction."

Thirty minutes later, they collected materials that they can use from the cellar, and have came up with a plan. Ana would be on the second floor balcony, located over the front porch. She had the altitude advantage. According to Military tactics, she was the Guardian Angel. She watched the gathering of undead beings, feeling as if there were a lot more zombies than there was just a couple minutes ago. She lifts a propane tank over her head, and throws it as far as she can. It lands just over fifty feet in front of the house. This would be roughly the halfway point between themselves and the Dodge Charger. She then picks up a bottle of 1/4 Bacardi 151 and 2/4 gasoline. The glass bottle had a pillow case shoved into the opening of the bottle, which was soaked in alcohol and shoved deep enough into the bottle neck to be dipped in the liquid. 'They didn't even pay attention to the tank. It's almost as they only have interest in humans.' Ana thought as she holds a lighter below the pillow case. She gets chills as the thought runs through her head, that this was their only chance to survival.

Ana flicks the lighter with her thumb, catching the end of the cloth. The pillow case catches fire, quickly traveling upwards. She throws the bottle in the air, aiming for the propane tank. It felt as if the bottle was in the air for several minutes from the suspense. This was it. Their only chance to make it out alive. The bottle crashes on the ground, about five feet off the tank. A small burst of flames ignites from the chemicals with in the bottle, but it then quickly dies down. She missed.

"Fuck!" Ana yells, in disappointment. She knew that was the last of the gasoline. After a moment, Ana removes the Glock 18 which was tucked away in the back of her jeans, and raises the pistol. She keeps her right arm extended, aiming down the iron sight of the pistol. Her head leans to the right, closing her left eye to get proper sight picture. Her finger is set over the trigger, slowly pulling it. A gun shot is heard, missing her target. She gets flashbacks, of Luffy telling everyone that each bullet was valuable, and could be the difference between someone living or dying. 'One more', she thought. 'I can't miss. Failure is not an option.' A second gun shot is heard, followed by a large explosion. The shock waves of the bursting propane tank, could be felt for hundreds of feet. She hit the tank. The zombies within a twenty foot radius were disintegrated on the spot. Those with in a ten foot radius after that, were ignited in flames. Even Ana could feel the heat from the flames upon her bare cheeks. She smirks contently, saying to herself, "Yeah bitches." It was time for the second part of the plan. The ambush. Luffy holds the front door knob, looking back at Muku and Jaime, giving them a nod. "That's our cue." Luffy says.

They were a bit better suited, and prepared for the situation. Thanks to the Military and sports equipment found in the cellar, which previously belonged to Luffy's dad. It was old, perhaps used in the 60-70's, but it provided protection. Muku wore a kevlar. Basically a helmet for ricocheting bullets. He also had flak jacket, also known as a bullet proof vest. Front, side, and read sapi plates, provided full torso protection. Muku still had the ten gauge shotgun. Jaime wore large football shoulder pads which rose over his head. He wore shin protectors strapped to his arms. He would also be wearing a novelty viking hat with horns. Though he looked the bulkiest, that equipment was given to him for a specific reason. It was light, and he was the weakest of the three. The viking hat however had no use, it was given to him for comedic reasons. Jaime still had the 10 gauge shotgun. Luffy, wore the least amount of gear. He wore football cleats, which were spiked shoes to provide better grip on the ground. He also wore elbow pads, and gloves which covered his entire hand. Luffy still had his M4, but found a bayonet to attach to the front sight post. In other words, a knife attached to the front of his rifle.

Luffy kicks the door open, jabbing the bayonet into the face of the first zombie in front of him. It was the female who knocked the pistol out of his hand. He clearly had a grudge against her, firing a round at point blank range. It blew the back of her skull off, pushing her dead corpse back off the bayonet. There were still three zombies blocking the doorway. One shot from Muku's 10 gauge blows the center zombies head into small chunks, as well as blowing the other two back several feet. "Let's go!" Luffy yells, leading the way. The other two follow behind just to the right and left of Luffy's rear. It was a pyramid formation, providing full protection from every angle. There were more zombies than planned, even with the explosion taking out a good 40-50% of them. The amount in plain view was overwhelming. They charged directly at two zombies ahead. Luffy raised his rifle, quickly firing a 5.56 round through each of their unused brains. They fall, allowing them to continue to advance. "They're everywhere!" Jaime yells, though it was difficult to hear due to the loud volume of groans and yelling of the undead. They were quickly being surrounded by bodies. A small zombie runs full speed at Jaime, clearly faster than the rest. She was a young girl, or she use to be before she turned. Jaime closes his eyes, pulling the trigger. The shotgun kicked his shoulder back like a mule, dropping his viking helmet over his eyes. He raises it back up to unblock his vision. Not only was her head blown off, so were her shoulders and most of her chest. She fell, sliding to Jaime's feet from her initial inertia.

They were so close to the Charger. Almost twenty feet away. Luffy saw a gap closing before him. This would be his only opening to make it to the Charger. He had no choice, he had to break the formation. "I'm charging ahead, I have an opening!" Luffy yells before taking off ahead. This was not part of the plan. Then again, in situations like this, sometimes plans had to be improvised. If anyone was to break the formation, it would be Luffy. He was the only one with the keys to the vehicle. The cleats provided better grip on the ground, causing quicker acceleration for him. But the hole in between the two zombies was quickly closing. It was a fat male zombie on the left, and an older female zombie on the right. Luffy dropped his shoulder, sprinting forward. He runs past them, brushing against the fat zombie along the way. He went untouched, almost as if the zombies did not try. They seemed focus on the two who were surrounded, Jaime and Muku. Luffy runs to the passenger door, which was opened by Esai. Luffy dives in, falling ontop of both of them, out of breath. "Get off me fag." Esai says as he closes the door once again. Luffy was so happy to hear his best friends cheesy insults yet again. But the mission wasn't over. What's worst, Jaime and Muku were about to get killed.

Muku and Jaime go back to back. Muku fires once, blowing a wall of Zombies down, then cocking the fore-end. Muku grabs Jaime's shoulder pad, pulling him to break through the opening of these violent undead beings. Jaime almost drops his shotgun, being pulled. A zombie quickly grabs Jaime's arm, along the shin guard, causing Jaime to scream like a woman. This zombie looked quite aged, having most of his flesh withered away, looking almost skeletal. The zombie opens his mouth, diving for Jaime's hand. A bullet pierces the zombie's head, stopping him it in it's tracks. The gun shot came from the second floor balcony. Jaime looks up to his Ana, thinking 'Thank you, Aunt.' Both Jaime and Muku head back for the cabin. They were so close. A zombie cuts their path off, diving to Muku. He shoots the zombie in the chest blowing a hole through it, but it was able to hold onto Muku from being blown away. Jaime raises his shot gun at the Zombie's head, pulling back on the fore-end to cock it back. He can't. The spring was too hard for the strength in his arms. The zombie sinks it's teeth into Muku's neck. It tears off Muku's skin as if it were paper, then continuing to eat away at Muku's neck. Blood gushes from his carotid arteries in pulses. Jaime begins crying, while Muku turns his head to him. It's almost as if he wanted to tell him something, but only gargled sounds were made. Muku points at the front door. He was telling Jaime to go. Shortly after, zombies pile on Muku, ripping his skin and muscle tissue off with each bite, stripping the targeted areas to bone. Jaime runs feeling responsible for Muku's death. Muku reaches for his shotgun, never feeling so much pain in his life. It was unbearable. So much, that neither crying or yelling would help. He places the barrel of the shotgun in his mouth, before pulling the trigger.

Jaime's eyes widen, having his face covered in drips of blood from his fallen friend. He was in shock. He couldn't move his body. Never had he seen such a graphic scene. Even with Muku's head, now just being excess flesh hanging from his neck, the Zombies still tore away at his flesh and muscles. "Jaime get the fuck out of there!" Ana yells from the second floor balcony. Jaime's able to slowly turn and continue towards the door. Three honks are heard from the Charger, which meant it was time for the final phase of the plan. Part 3. The engine is heard from the vehicle. Sin puts the car on drive, and accelerates forward.

Kerri was in the laundry room towards the rear of the cabin. She was put in charge of guarding the weakest point of entry, the sliding glass door. She watched as the crowd of zombies desperately slapped their hands against the glass. All she had was an iron bat. She use to play in the high school soft ball team, and was a power hitter. Though this would barely put a dent on the zombies, her task needed the least amount of firepower in comparison to the others. Her stomach rumbles, regretting those chilli cheese dogs she ate prior. Kerri says to herself, "I wonder if I have time to take a sh-" The three honks are heard cutting her off. 'What a relief', she thought. The nightmare was almost over. Kerri hops down from the dryer she was sitting on, and makes her way to the living room, just as Jaime runs in through the front door. He was covered in blood and out of breath. "Where's Muku and Luffy?" Kerri asked. Jaime's silence and detoured vision was enough to let her know some of the members of their group had fallen.

Ana comes down stairs, meeting up with Kerri and Jaime in the living room. "They're right outside, we have to hurry. This is our only chance.", Ana says. Kerri grabs the doorknob with her left hand holding the bat in her right. She hesitates for a moment, knowing this would be the final sprint. If they make it to the car, they would come out alive. She speaks in a low tone "1.." Jaime cocks the shotgun. "2." Ana raises the pistol. "3!" She pulls the door open, gripping the bat ready to swing at the first zombie she saw. It was a black male, with knife buried in the side of his head. "Katashi." Kerri utters as she stares at what use to be her love. Katashi stood their, looking back at Kerri. Almost as if Katashi recognized her from his past life. Jaime shoots Katashi in the face, blowing his nappy haired skull in small chunks. "GO!" Jaime yells. There was no use, the zombies poured in, blocking the entrance to make their way towards the humans. Kerri swings the bat, at the head of a female zombie, who stumbles at the front door. Ana shoots another two in the head. But their attempt was futile. A male zombie, with a half dessicated face, grabs Kerri's forearm. She swings her bat at his head, denting in his skull. This didn't slow him down. He pulls her arm, and sinks his rotting teeth into her pale flesh. Kerri yells, falling over. The male zombie chews on the meat he ripped off of Kerri, staring at the other two. Ana and Jaime have no choice, but to run.

They head up the stairs, as the stampeding zombies trample over Kerri to chase Jaime and Ana. Kerri desperately tries to stop the zombies by holding on to their feet as they pass. They would fall and keep running. She then crawls over to the balcony, where Luffy originally dropped the pistol in the beginning of this night. She pulls it out, and begins shooting the zombies that ran pass her. "KILL ME! LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE!" Kerri yells as she unloads her clip, killing 5 more zombies. Their interest was on the other two.

"We gotta' go! They're as good as dead!" Esai yells from within the car. Luffy replies, "I will not leave Ana behind. I'm going in after her." Luffy without thinking, opens the door and runs out of the vehicle. Sin, who sits in the driver seat, could only think of the image of Jaime's face. He knew without Jaime, there was no other point of living. Weaponless, Sin runs out of the vehicle as well. "SIN!" Esai yells, as Sin throws the door shut behind him. Or, he thought it was a shut. A zombie stuck his hand in the vehicle, preventing the door from shutting. Three zombies rush into the Charger. Esai uses his foot to keep a distance between himself and the flesh eating zombies. But they grab a hold of his ankle, and effortlessly pull him out of the vehicle. Luffy and Sin run up the stairs, as they hear Esai's last words "I FUCKING HATE YOU KIDDYYY!" Luffy's eyes widen. Sin pushes Luffy from behind, "Don't stop go go go!" Luffy continues up the stairs, yelling "Ana, Jaime, open the door! Quick!" Jaime opens the door, as Luffy and Sin run through. He shuts the door behind them.

Luffy drops his M4, running to Ana, who heads back into Luffy's arms. They hug each other deeply, tears rising to both their eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay", Luffy says. Ana's tears stream down her cheeks, so choked up she can't speak. Sin looks over to Jaime, and spreads his arms. Jaime nudges him away, then replying, "Ew. No faggot." Sin's arms drop. After a moment, Jaime looks back at Sin lightly smirking. Sin smirks back. To an outsider this might appear like they scheduled future buttsex plans. But Sin knew Jaime well enough, to know that meant he was happy he was okay, with just that simple smirk. Leaning back from her hug, Ana asks, "Where's Esai?" Luffy responds, "I don't think he made it."

The four remaining survivors sit in the second floor bedroom, coming up with a plan, and taking accountability of the resources they have left. "There's one shotgun, one assault rifle, and one pistol. It's just the four of us left." Jaime says. "You mean the three of you", Sin says. The other three look over at Sin who raises his pant leg. A chunk of flesh was removed from the side of his calf muscle. Jaime covers his mouth, staring at Sin's wound as if his vision would heal it. The missing flesh was already turning green and decaying. "When did this happen!?" Luffy says. "On our way up here, one of those fuckers were crawling on the floor and they bit me." Sin replies as he lowers his pant leg, then adding, "I didn't have a weapon... I just came out here to make sure Jaime was okay." His words cause tears to pour from Jaime's ducts. Jaime leans onto Sin, wrapping his arms around him. The sudden embrace, causes Sin to almost fall over to his side. Jaime speaks with a weakened voice, "Don't leave me." Sin sets his hand on Jaime's arm, as he replies "I have no choice, Jaime." Luffy looks at Sin.. speechless.

Sin breaks the sad moment with his words, "Alright. If we jump down onto the charger from the balcony, you guys have a chance of making it and getting out of here. I'll cover you guys the best I can. It doesn't matter if they bite me again, I'm already fucked." Ana shakes her head, "We're not leaving you." Luffy looks at Ana saying, "He's going to turn. And his bite looks bad so we don't know how much time he has left. If we take him with us, we'll be forced to kill him." Jaime then asks, "But what if we-" He's cut off by Sin, "No buts! Let's go with our plan. That's your only chance to survival." They all make their way to edge of the balcony. Looking down, Ana begins to have doubts "No! This is too high!" she says. Luffy replies as he tugs on the leather glove still on his hand, "You'll be fine. It's less than ten feet down. I'll go first, and you all follow." Ana holds onto Luffy's arm, looking at him as she speaks. "We'll go together. I don't want to be seperated from you again." Luffy looks back at his wife, nodding his head. "Very well. We'll all jump together." Luffy looks down at the zombies brainlessly moving around the vehicle. "Ready...?" Luffy says. "JUMP!"

All four of them leap down around the vehicle. Jaime drops to the ground, having the shotgun fall out of his hand. He rolled his ankle, struggling up to his feet. "Are you okay?" Sin asks concerned. His ankle was in pain, but he knew such an injury was microscopic compared to what some of the others have been through. Luffy shoots two zombie's in the head, who stand between them and the car. They were spotted. All the zombies charge towards them. The remaining survivors swiftly sprint towards the Charger. Luffy and Ana make it into the car, with Ana in the driver seat and Luffy in the passenger. Jaime limps behind, moving towards the Charger. A zombie which appeared to have down syndrome in his past life sprints at Jaime from behind as it yells in a demonic tone. It was Esai. Sin extends his arm, countering Esai's rush with a clothesline which sends Esai on his ass. Jaime makes it in the car just in time. They made it to their goal. Every single zombie which was killed, was essential in this accomplishment. The crowd of zombies, though still heavy in numbers, it had died down significantly from earlier this evening. Ana puts the Charger in reverse, and steps on the gas. They accelerate backwards, with the headlights beaming primarily on Sin. Sin stood there, with his head angled down. Could he be transforming into a lifeless monster? They weren't going to stick around and find out. Ana turns the wheel, whipping the car into a 180 degree turn. She puts it on drive speeding away from the cabin. "Get us the fuck out of here!" Jaime yells from the back seat.

On their way out, Ana ran over plenty of zombies. A silence lingered with in the vehicle. Eight came to the cabin.. three escape with their lives. After what looks to be a clear road, Luffy points ahead then speaking, "Pull over here." Ana looks at Luffy briefly, before returning her eyes to the road. She then says, "What!? Why?!" Luffy's eyes remain on the road. "Just do it." Ana was confused, but she did as her husband asked. Luffy pauses for several seconds, then saying "I'm getting off here."

"What are we doing?" Ana asks, confused. Jaime watches from the backseat without saying a word. He already knew what Luffy was about to say. Luffy removes his gloves, to expose his wounded hand. It was already turning green, like Sin's. Ana gasps, then shakes her head while saying "When did this!? How..?!" Luffy replies, "Remember when that first female zombie slapped the gun out of my hand? She scratched me. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I noticed it started getting infected. Just like Kerri told me Katashi's hand was turning. I only lasted this long, because I think my injury wasn't as bad as the others." Ana sobs as she searches for words to say. "That's why none of the zombies attacked him." Jaime says, then adding "Just like Kerri, and Sin. Once a human is bitten, they show no interest in them. Almost as if their goal is to spread the disease." "You're pretty sharp, kid." Luffy says, grinning but is then interrupted by a cough. Ana hugs Luffy from the driver seat, "Loveh! I can't lose you! Please! Let's take you to the hospital. Surely they'll have a cure." "There's no time. I'm... losing grip on myself. I just wanted to make sure you made it out alive." Luffy says. Luffy then looks at Ana, grinning. Now that he mentioned it, Ana did notice bags forming beneath Luffy's eyes. And his grin was.. different. He had never grinned that way before in his life. She covers her face, crying. She knows this is the last time she'll ever see her husband. The door opens, emitting the cab light in the vehicle. Ana looks at Luffy, reaching out to grab his hand. "Luffy!" She desperately yells. She slowly loses a grip of his fingers as he pulls away. He looks off into the woods, speaking with his back turned. "I don't want you to see me when I turn. I don't want you to remember me that way. If you love me, you'll leave."

Jaime notices the crowd of zombies catching up behind them on the road. Jaime alerts the other two, "Ummm guys.. We have to go." Luffy turns, about to close the door. Ana stops him by saying, "I will always love you, Luffy." He looks back at her, asking "Promise?" She replies in a weakened tone, "Promise." Luffy closes the door. Ana looks at him for a final moment, before taking off. From the rear view mirror, the zombies are seen running past Luffy, towards the vehicle. But they couldn't catch up. Ana and Jaime drove out of this terrible night, which was finally over. It was almost morning. They were going to head out of this disease infested woods, back into town. Where it was safe. Or so they thought. These woods were not the only infected area. Infact, the disease was already out of control, spreading in different areas all around the country. With in a couple of days, it would spread across the world. Humanity as we know it was done for. It was the apocalypse. The beginning of the end.


End file.
